Naraku's New Plan
by CrescentWaters
Summary: Naraku thinks Inuyasha's is growing to strong, so he decides to weaken him. Whatever wiil our favorite hanyou do when he gets fat? WARNING: contains WG, the weight gain of a character. Don't like it, don't read it. Inukag and Mirsan. pg-13 for vilence and
1. Default Chapter

Naraku's New Plan

By: CrescentWaters

CW: Yeah, I kind of got tired of writing only digimon fics, so I decided to try my luck in Inuyasha.

Haru: The story is basically as the title says. He thinks of yet another plan to kill Inuyasha and the gang.

CW: Of course, those who know me know what I like! This story will have WG in it. That's weight gain, one or more character gaining weight, the boys in this case.

Haru: And unlike her digimon fics, the pairings will be InuKag and MirSan.

CW: I'll say this one more time. **This story has weight gain**. If you missed the warning on the summary, there's another one. Don't read unless you like it, or are at least curious. Flamers are not appreciated.

Haru: And with that, on with the show!

Prologue

Kagura soundlessly made her way up the stairs as she stuck her feather back into her hair. A slight frown crossed her face. 'I wonder what Naraku has up his sleeve this time…." She idly wondered to herself as Kanna came swiftly from around the corner and joined Kagura in proceeding to their Master's room. Kagura acknowledged her with a curt nod and continued up the tediously long flight of stairs.

"Do you know what the master wishes?" Kanna asked quietly, her head turning up to look at the older incarnation.

Kagura bit her lip. She didn't have the faintest idea.

"No, I was with the human. We were scouting the area for the wolf demon Inuyasha occasionally fights to steal the jewel shards in his legs."

Kanna nodded slightly and turned her attention back to walking.

"I was searching the northern mountains for demons Master Naraku said he wished to make part of him…." The small incarnation paused. "It appears Master Naraku was in a battle recently.

Kagura nodded as she took in the damage done to many buildings of the castle and the telltale marks of the Tetsusaiga crossing the ground here and there.

"It appears they almost destroyed him…" Kagura muttered, more to herself than anyone.

"Yes…. the master was fortunate." Kanna said.

Kagura looked down at the small girl and inwardly sighed. She was too young to realize that she was just another one of Naraku's guard dogs. Her eyes narrowed in anger. 'They were so close…I could have been free from his grasp….' Kagura thought angrily.

Kagura was so caught up in her anger she didn't realize they'd reached the door to Naraku's chambers. She would have walked through the screen itself if Kanna hadn't taken hold of the sleeve of her dress.

Kagura nodded a brief 'Thank you' and stepped back and waited to be admitted. It wasn't a long wait.

"Come in. I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice, Kagura. Kanna." Naraku addressed them as they swiftly entered and closed the screen.

"Master Naraku." They bowed and sat down. A few minutes of silence then passed as Naraku eyed them both carefully. Kagura started to get nervous.

"W-what is it you have called us her for, Master." Kagura asked quickly.

Naraku glance at Kagura and his eyes lingered for a moment before his mouth twisted into a smile. "Is there anything wrong, Kagura. You seem a bit nervous."

Kagura emitted a small gasp as Naraku chuckled.

"Relax, Kagura. The reason I called the two of you concerns only Inuyasha. If you have weaved any treachery, I have yet to hear it."

Kagura let her body relax as Naraku finished speaking. Kanna then lifted her head.

"What do you wish of us?" She asked quietly.

Naraku turned with a glare on his face, angry fire dancing in his eyes. "I suppose you noticed the wreckage outside. Indeed, Inuyasha and his group somehow managed to find the castle and not only that, but that dog was able to break through my barrier."

Both incarnations' eyes opened in shock.

"Inuyasha…broke through your barrier?! But…that's impossible…" Kagura exclaimed in awe of the power Inuyasha must have acquired since she last fought him.

Naraku nodded, thinking. "He can now summon the power of he wind scar at will, and has perfected a move called the Backlash Wave. The Tetsusaiga had also turned red."

Kagura was still shocked at the power that Inuyasha now held. 'Perhaps…my freedom will come sooner than I thought…" She thought with excitement.

Naraku now turned away, his back facing them. "As much as I hate to admit this, Inuyasha is growing to strong for my liking. This is why I called you. We have to weaken him."

Kagura glanced at Naraku's back curiously, but it was Kanna who asked the question.

"Weaken…Inuysaha?" Kanna asked, clutching her mirror tighter.

Naraku turned again, a vial of green liquid in his hands. He smiled menacingly down at the two incarnations. Kagura openly gasped.

She had never seen Naraku with such a sadistic look on his face…

"Yes, my dear Kanna." Naraku said and handed the vial to Kanna. He then turned to Kagura and gave her a bottle of pale pink powder.

Kagura glanced at the bottle with curiosity, but stored it away quickly in her dress. Kanna followed suit.

"First you must find Inuyasha and the others. Kagura, you will put that powder in your fan and blow it on the unsuspecting victims. This will put them into a deep sleep that will last for several hours. Kanna, you will then pour the contents of the vial down Inuyasha's throat. Make sure he doesn't choke on it either." Naraku explained.

"What of the others?" Kagura asked, wondering exactly what Naraku's plan was.

"Leave them be. I have many more tricks up my sleeve if they should arise to cause trouble. You may leave." Naraku stated.

Kanna rose, but Kagura stayed seated.

"Something wrong, Kagura?" Naraku asked playfully with his back still turned.

Kagura hesitated a bit, but slowly opened her mouth. M-master Naraku…exactly what IS your plan?"

Naraku turned and Kagura turned away. He had that strange look on his face again.

"Do not worry, Kagura. Soon…you will be able to see the big picture." Naraku then let loose a terrifying laugh.

Kagura already had one foot out the door.


	2. The Beginning

CW: Here I am with chapter 2 of my Inuyasha fic. It's strange. I thought I wouldn't start anything until I finished Two Months. I suppose I just lost interest, but its nowhere near being abandoned.

Haru: CrescentWaters doesn't own Inuyasha.

CW: I'd also like to thank my lone reviewers: Paynt, Nekoyasha, and Okii Neko! It means a lot that you guys like my writing. Of course, I don't see why. Almost everyone is better than me…;;

Haru: And now, on with the show!

CW: And once again, I don't own Inuyasha.

Naraku's New Plan

Ch.1 The Beginning

"So explain to me again exactly WHY we have to go back to Kaede's village?" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome as the group of humans and demons slowly meandered their way down the dirt road to the village of the elder miko.

Kagome sighed like a mother exasperated with her child and explained it to the half demon again.

"We. Are. Running. Out. Of. Food." She annunciated clearly. "Unless you want to eat Kilala and Shippou, we have to return."

Inuyasha huffed and turned away.

"Feh. I can go hunting you know! That's how demons are supposed to survive anyway. And the monk could help me. I'm sure he could at least catch a fish." He said, irate at returning to the village, knowing how easily Kagome could slip away back to her time.

Kagome sighed again and massaged her temples, when a vein could be seen bulging. She was very much resisting shouting her favorite three-letter-word.

Okay. I'll rephrase that. Not only are we out of food, but Sango and Miroku are also injured from that batlle with Naraku-" Kagome started but was cut off.

"Well, you know, they aren't that weak. They were hardly even scratched!" Inuyasha retorted, but quickly held himself from the death glare Kagome was giving him.

"He cares about us SO much…" Sango mumbled to Miroku, riding on Kilala with Shippou and Miroku a few steps behind the two bickering.

Her arm was in a makeshift sling, and Miroku's left leg was bandaged and had several ugly bruises on it.

"Indeed. Of course, Inuyasha probably fears that Kagome will go back to her time again. You know how lonely he gets…." Miroku murmured back idly.

Shippou nodded sagely from his place on Kilala's head. "All he does is sit and look down in the well until she returns. Or he leaps in after her."

"I've always wondered what Kagome's time was like…she has said before that most demons have went into hiding or died out, and there are these places were you get 'fast food', and the villages are large and tall and made of metal…" Sango said absentmindedly…

There was a brief silence.

"I wonder what the women are like…do you think they were clothes like Kagome?" Miroku asked excitedly.

Sango sighed and turned her attention back to the children. At least they were almost to the village. Kagome was trying one last time to reason with Inuyasha.

"Look, Inuyasha. I'm all out of medical supplies if any of us get injured again. So we AT LEAST have to go to the village, even though I should return home for a while! And," Kagome grinned triumphantly and pulled a few wrappers out of her backpack. "If you want anymore ramen, you'll have to let me go!"

Inuyasha growled as Kagome kept on smiling. Finally, he turned away and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Just make sure to get the beef flavor!" Inuyasha cried in exasperation and sped up a little, beginning to pout.

Kagome smiled sweetly.

"I'll be sure. Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, and hugged the half demon.

Inuyasha, pushed her away, smiling and with a faint blush on his face.

"Feh, it's nothing. You'd better not be gone that long! I don't want to come back through the well to get you again! That THING almost killed me!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Buyo is very temperamental. You shouldn't have been egging him on. You almost destroy the strongest demon in existence and you complain about a lousy scratch. Shows how tough you are." Kagome teased, and ran off goggling, leaving a growling Inuyasha.

"Hey! You better take that back, Kagome! And I'M the strongest demon in existence!" Inuyasha shouted and began to run after her, but stopped shortly after, his eyes narrowing.

"Kagome! Get back here NOW!" Inuyasha yelled seriously, drawing the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Kagome turned, surprised from the sudden change in Inuyasha's voice, but realized why he, and now Sango and Miroku, had drawn their weapons, as she heard the recognizable sound of someone landing on the ground.

Kagura.

Kagome quickly ran back to the relative safety of the others a moment after she had realized whom it was. Kanna was here as well, she noticed, when she took time to analyze the situation.

Inuyasha growled, pointing his blade at the two incarnations of Naraku. "What the hell are you two doing here?! Did you want me to beat the stuffing out of you like I did to your master?" Inuyasha asked ferosciously as Kagura smirked. Kanna was her usual taciturn self.

Kagura continued smiling as she held her fan out to her right, her eyes darting to it once or twice. "Relax, Inuyasha. We're not that stupid. You could easily destroy us here and now." Kagura said calmly. Kanna felt the pocket of her dress, as if to make sure something was there.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes again. Something was fishy here…but he smirked nonetheless at Kagura's remark.

"That's a good idea. Tell me, though, why have you come here and I'll try my best not to chop you in half." He replied.

Kagura scowled, waving her fan around her as if dancing. Inuyasha frowned as well as he felt the aur tickle his face. Kagura smiled at this.

"I just thought I would let you know, Inuyasha, that Master Naraku is not pleased that you attempted to destroy him and his castle. He's quite angry with you." She said as she danced more rapidly.

The sound of Shippou snoring behind him surprised him. How could he just doze off at a time like this? In fact, Inuyasha had to resist his own drooping eyelids as Kagome and Sango yawned behind him. Now he heard Kilala fall to the ground and sleep as well. What was going on?

"Like I care what that bastard thinks!" Inuyasha managed to shout over his own drowsiness.

Kagura frowned again and increased her speed some more.

"I'd watch it, Inuyasha. Naraku is…a nightmare you can never escape from. You are the puppet and he is the puppet master. No matter how hard you try, you can never truly get away from him." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

This moment of sincerity from Kagura surprised Inuyasha, but he was even more surprised when he heard several 'thumps' behind him. He turned and found that everyone was on the ground in a deep sleep.

Then it clicked. It was Kagura and her fan. She must have had something on it and was dancing to blow it toward them.

Inuyasha turned with fury dancing in his eyes. "So that was your little trick!" He shouted and ran forward with the Tetsusaiga over his head, planning to chop Kagura in half.

Kagura continued to frown and stood her ground, dancing.

When Inuyasha was barely a foot from her, she quickly batted her fan directly in his face, releasing a small cloud of pink powder.

He fell to the ground like that, sleeping like a baby. The Tetsusaiga returned to normal as it fell, as well.

Kagura sighed and wiped her forehead. She had been nervous for a second there. She hadn't known they would have been immune to the powder, but she'd assumed it. Luckily, she was right. She then quickly nodded to Kanna, who stepped forward, pulling the green vial from her dress.

Cautiously, she bent down towards Inuyasha's face and lifted his head up. Kagura came over to help; making sure Inuyasha was out of it.

"Quickly, Kanna. Naraku said it would last hours, but I'm not so sure." Kagura said hastily to Kanna, who was indeed moving swiftly; half of the vial was already down Inuyasha's throat. And he wasn't choking on it.

Finally, Kanna sat up showing Kagura the vial: Every drop was gone. Kagura smiled. The mission was a success. She vaguely wondered what the green substance would do to the hanyou, but she didn't want to be around when he woke up.

"Shall we leave then?" Kanna asked in her usual, quiet voice. Kagura nodded but, drew a sheet out of her dress and wrapped it around the Tetsusaiga and its sheath. She then secured it with a bit of twine and slung it over her shoulder.

Kanna looked at her curiously.

Kagura paid Kanna no regard and quickly went over to Kagome slumbering form and removed the bottle containing the jewel shards from the miko's pocket, storing them in her own.

Done, Kagura pulled her feather from her hair and got on with Kanna, mumbling as the pale girl continued to look at her curiously. "I don't care what Naraku says, taking these from then will weaken them and benefit us as well."

Finally, Kanna nodded and gave one last look to the group of sleeping adventurers on the ground far below.

"Inuyasha's going to be angry." Kanna murmured to her 'older sister'.

Kagura didn't say anything for a moment, before finally chuckling.

"Who knows? Inuyasha may not even be Inuyasha the next time we see him.

--

CW: How was that? Next chapter, things should start getting interesting.

Haru: CW would also like to know if you guys would like to see Miroku pack on the pounds, too.

CW: Yes, so tell me if you do! Ja ne!


	3. Side Effects?

Cw: Thanks to ya'll that reviewed! I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay, but I was recovering from a nasty case of Influenza. That and I'm trying to balance my stories on here, with the ones I have on Deviant ART, and a few Interactive stories at XX I haven't posted on any of them, especially DevART, in a loooooong time, but-

Haru: Cw is really happy that this story is liked.

Cw: Yes, and I'd like to thank Okii Neko! Thanks Okii. It'd be awesome if you did fan art for Naraku's New Plan, but are you sure its worthy enough? It doesn't come close to the exquisiteness of your writing or your art! Oh, and thanks for the comment on my structure, I've tried to make it better.

Haru: If Cw owned Inuyasha, this would be an episode.

Cw: Unfortunately, it's not, so on with the show! Oh, and again. DO YOU THINK MIROKU SGOULD GAIN WEIGHT:p

Naraku's New Plan

By CrescentWaters

Ch.2 Side Effects?

Kaede blinked and scratched her head as she looked at the strange scene before her.

She had gone on regular patrols, as usual, with some of the villagers, and soon they had spotted a group of people lying on the ground. They soon discovered it to be Inuyasha and Kagome's group.

At first, Kaede had been scared out of her wits. With all of them lying on the ground, she thought they had been slain. After checking for wounds or nearby demons, they had found that they were only asleep.

Kaede blinked again.

It was awfully odd for a group made up of such young people to just fall to the ground and take a nap. If they were truly so exhausted, there would have been many wounds and the young group wouldn't have been traveling, though there were a few minor wounds on the monk and demon slayer, but nothing as serious as to collapse from fatigue.

Kaede had sent most of her companions out scouting again after trying to wake the young ones up, but to no avail. They had returned once with news of no demons, but Kaede wasn't convinced.

She may have been an old woman with one foot in the grave, but she could smell demons when they were weaving their treachery.

More specifically, the treachery of Naraku, it appeared. His aura, of the aura of his incarnations, was still slightly present.

The aura her sister Kikyou had been blind to all those years ago…

"Ugh. . . . . "

Kaede immediately snapped out from her reverie as she noticed Kagome moaning. It appeared she was awakening.

The old woman hobbled as fast as she could to the young miko's side, holding her head up gently as Kagome came to.

"Kaede? Oh…what are you doing here?" Kagome questioned groggily.

"Rest, child. I believe ye were attacked by the incarnations of Naraku. You are still quite weak." Kaede commanded.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she groped the insides of her pockets.

"No! They're gone! Kagura must have taken them!" Kagome shouted in panic.

"What, child?"

"The sacred jewel shards!"

More moans were heard as the others were slowly fighting the effects of Kagura's powder. All except Inuyasha, that is. The hanyou in question was still deep in slumber, his hand gripping the hilt of…the Tetsusaiga.

Or rather where the Tetsusaiga SHOULD have been.

"Child? Ye still look a bit green. Lie down until the others wake."

"No, Kaede! His sword! They STOLE Inuyasha's sword!" Kagome shouted, pointing it out for the old woman.

"Oh, Kami-sama. We can expect a truly furious hanyou when Inuyasha wakes." Kaede mumbled, bead of sweat appearing on here forehead.

"A what?" Sango grumbled, twisting her neck, as she ambled over to Kagome and Kaede.

"Kagura and Kanna. Somehow they knocked us out and they stole the sacred jewel shards from me and the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha." Kagome said somberly, massaging her temples.

For a moment, Sango just stood there, her eyes mind as her mind slowly registered Kagome's words."

"Damn. WHY US? Why ALWAYS us?" Sango finally said, shouting towards the Heavens.

They mourned the loss of the jewels shards, of course, but a very angry Inuyasha was something they all tried to avoid. Especially, without the Tetsusaiga. Without it's powers, if Inuyasha let his temper get the best of him, there's no telling what his crazed, full demon form could do.

"Awww, is my little Sango sad? Let me make it better."

Miroku suddenly sprang up from behind the three ladies, Sango to be more appropriate, and caught the demon slayer while she was off guard, his hands finding their target.

And then a vein appeared on Sango's forehead.

And then Kagome and Kaede stepped a few steps back, knowing very well that Sango's Fury measured closely to Inuyasha's.

And then-"Pervert!"

SLAP.

Sango took in a deep breath, and smiled, her assaulter on the ground and in pain.

"It was worth it." Miroku drawled, a smile of ecstasy still etched on his face beneath the throbbing, red handprint.

Kagome now was bent over Inuyasha, carefully examing him. There was something wrong. He still had not awaked. He had even slept through Sango and Miroku's little…whatever they liked to call it when Sango gets groped, and then slaps Miroku, though she secretly enjoys it.

An aura was emanating from the hanyou. Kagome could feel it. It was faint, extremely faint, but something was changing within Inuyasha. He still slept like a baby. A small smile slowly played its way onto her lips, as she watched Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha.

Kagome started, blushing at her realization of how long she'd been staring. Inuyasha wasn't hers. If anybody's, he was Kikyou's. Her discomfort grew as she heard Kilala and Shippou wake, yet silence now reigned along the road. She could fell their eyes boring into her.

Finally, Kagome did the only thing she could think of to rouse Inuyasha. She slowly and cautiously lowered her head towards Inuyasha's.

A breath caught in her spectator's thoughts. Their eyes on her every move. Was Kagome…?

She lowered her head even more, her cascade of raven hair, scented with a mild lavender, falling into Inuyasha's face. He stirred a little at the tickling feel.

The spectators' jaws were slowly dropping. All of them watched with red faces. Sango and Miroku secretly wishing they could have such a moment. Kaede reminisced of a time long ago when she could have had a love so deep, so pure. Shippou gazed on, knowing very well of what was happening, yet still with a childlike curiosity glowing in his eyes. Kilala just stared on with a sage expression on her face, remembering a similar moment long ago, before she had ever came to dwell with Sango.

"Oh…Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly, smiling as she paused once more to gaze at Inuyasha, her face just inches from his own. She could feel the warmth of his body, the wild scent of pine needles flooded her senses, and his hot breath steamed her face. She continued to sit there, gazing upon her slumbering hanyou. For a moment, just a sparse moment in the unending river of time, they were together, their hearts beating as one, their souls dancing with each other. And still Inuyasha slept. It took all of Kagome's self control and courage to do what she did next.

"RAMEN!" She jubilantly screamed into Inuyasha's ear.

THUMP.

"WAA! Ramen! Where? Where is it Kagome!" Inuyasha had sprung to life, the love of his favorite food, and perhaps the voice of his favorite person overpowering the sleep powder Kagura had administered.

Kagome, however, was staring in the other direction. She had turned when she'd heard the loud 'thump' sound. Behind her, their traveling companions and Kaede where trying to free themselves from the twisted pile of limbs they had become.

"A perfect moment-ruined!" Someone grumbled in the tangle of body parts.

Inuyasha pouted and childishly tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

"Kaggooooome! Where's the ramen?" He asked, stretching and standing up.

Kagome stared. This was…a bit odd. Since when did Inuyasha pout? Or act childish for that matter? Shaking herself of that thought for the moment, she prepared to deliver the bad news, putting on her serious face.

"Inuyasha. Um, you remember Kagura and Kanna. They…um, well they stole the Tetsusiaga."

Kagome braced herself as she focused on Inuyasha, who had turned his back to her while looking at something or another.

Slowly, his shoulders rigid, he turned.

Making the jaws of everyone present drop. If something wasn't wrong before, something sure as hell was now.

For Inuyasha, the tough, the brave, the mighty, the ferocious, the sometimes testy, had tears in his eyes.

"They wh-what?" Inuyasha sniffled, realizing that the sword wasn't at his waist, nor was it lying anywhere on the ground.

"Uh…" Of course, she was still in shock.

Then and there Inuyasha plopped himself on the ground, and bawled, his ears drooping to their lowest, as he let the tears flow freely down his face, and wailing too.

"They stole Tet-tetsusaiga! Now how am I gonna fight!" He cried, rubbing at his eyes.

If Kagome had thought this a charade, she would have found it cute, but standing there, watching Inuyasha cry, made her overcome her questions of what in the world was going on, and rushed to comfort Inuyasha.

"There, there Inuyasha. It'll be all right. We'll get Tetsusaiga back…" Kagome reassured Inuyasha, patting him on the back.

Kagome nearly lost her breath as she was pulled into a full-force hug, Inuyasha crying into her shoulder and wetting her dress with his tears.

The others were still paralyzed with shock. The Inuyasha before them was almost…Shippou like! Not the emotionless, harsh, grumpy one they knew.

'Its going to be a while…' Kagome absently thought. Kagura and Kanna had disabled Inuyasha in a way they hadn't her and the others, and Kagome needed to figure out how and with what. He had been the last to fall to Kagura's sleeping powder.

Sighing again, Kagome's blush increased as Inuyasha embraced her more closely. She could feel his body pressed against hers. Somewhere in the naughty recesses of her mind, a voice snickered.

'Of course, this may not be all that bad.' The voice said slyly, before Kagome reprimanded it and sent it to one of the dark corners of her mind.

She would NOT take advantage of Inuyasha in his current state.

His sniffles were weakening, but he again hugged her tighter.

She could feel his toned muscles through his haori.

Her resolve weakened and the voice came back in full force, cackling.

Kagome cursed herself and the river of emotions running through her.

Everyone else was still paralyzed with shock.

Kagome massaged her temples as she tried to block out the sound of Inuyasha wolfing down ANOTHER bowl of curry.

After she had comforted Inuyasha out of hysterics, somewhat reluctantly, though she'd never admit that, Kagome had roused the others and went back to the village.

Soon after that, Inuyasha had said he was hungry and he had proceeded to raid the village food shed, taking as much food as his arms would carry, mostly curry. And that was almost three hours ago.

"Well, there's obviously something wrong with him." Kagome said, her mind going through a list of possible scenarios.

"Its also apparent that it was the doing of Kagura and Kanna. Naraku." Miroku added his two cents.

"They used a powerful sleeping powder some of the slayers of my village once used against strong demons. It's supposedly made from the remains of cat demons." Sango explained.

Kilala growled.

"Not you, Kilala."

"It wasn't the powder that did this to Inuyasha. If it had been, ye would be in a similar state." Kaede stated.

"Then…what?" Kagome asked, stumped at what was causing Inuyasha's…condition.

Kaede rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"You say Kanna was with Kagura. I wonder why? Kagura is perfectly able to hold her own most of the times you fight her, so why bring Kanna along?"

"I know!" Inuyasha jumped up, startling everyone. A noodle was comically plastered to his left cheek.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked.

"See, after you fell asleep I found out what Kagura was doing, so I charged her, but right before I made contact, she flapped her fan right into my face!" Inuyasha said while eating more curry.

"She'd thought she'd knocked me out, but I was still barely awake, but I was paralyzed. After that Kagura said something to Kanna and she poured this yummy drink down my throught…the next thing I remember is Kagome lying about ramen. You should NEVER lie about ramen." Inuyasha said, and glared evilly at Kagome.

"That must have been it." Miroku stated simply. The others nodded and Inuyasha went back to eating more curry.

"It seems we have two options: We find Naraku or Kagura and Kanna and get an antidote from them, or we can make one ourselves." Sango said grimly, knowing either option wouldn't be that easy.

Kagome sighed and stood.

"First of all, I need to do what we originally intended to do. I need to go back to my time and get supplies. If we go looking for Naraku and his incarnations, we'll need supplies. And I don't know how long Inuyasha will last without his ramen." Kagome explained and smiled.

Kagome then hastily picked up her backpack and headed towards to door. She was almost out when she felt someone grab at her legs. Almost expecting it to be Miroku, she turned.

Inuyasha was staring up at her with puppy eyes about to burst with tears, the curry spilled and forgotten and displayed across Miroku's robes. Apparently, Inuyasha had been a bit too hasty in rushing over to her when she had announced her departure.

"Um…Inuyasha?" She asked politely, not wanting to upset the half-demon.

"Don't go Kagome! I'll miss you!" Inuyasha sniffed as he hugged Kagome's legs with all his might.

"But Inuyasha, I have to go back and get supplies and your ramen!" Kagome planted the bait.

"I'll be lonely!" Inuyasha protested again.

"What about Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"But I want yooooooooou!" Inuyasha cried, thumping his feet on he floor.

Kagome heard snickers from the others. She gave them one of her patented death glares. Inuyasha's fury was terrible, and Sango's fury was as well, but if you had any intelligence whatsoever, especially if you were Inuyasha, you didn't dare provoke Kagome's Wrath.

Kagome opened her mouth and was about to bellow, "Sit!" when she caught another look at Inuyasha's face.

He was still staring up at her with puppy eyes, tears now freely streaming down his face. If Kagome were to 'Sit' him now, she'd be no better than Kagura. Sighing in defeat, she bent down and stroked Inuyasha's ears lovingly. This seemed to calm him down a bit, at least.

"Well, then Inuyasha. Would you like to come with me?" Kagome asked still stroking his ears. She had to admit, she enjoyed doing it.

The ears in question popped up in ecstasy and Inuyasha hugged Kagome fiercely, bobbing his head up and down.

Kagome laughed and pulled Inuyasha up off the floor, yet he still held onto her sleeve posseively.

"We'll be off, then." She said and again left for the door.

"While your away, we'll see if we can produce a cure…somehow." Sango said, waving, as everyone stepped out of Kaede's hut to see the duo off.

"This is sure to be an interesting experience." Miroku added, waving as well.

Kagome smiled one last time and headed for the Bone Eater's Well, making quick time.

Just as she hopped through the well, Inuyasha moments behind her, a thought came to Kagome, one she wasn't able to shake until later that night.

'Why would Naraku wish this upon Inuyasha? He's childish, but I very well know he could fight, if need be. I wonder…have we not yet seen the true intent of his treachery?'

CW: and that was Ch. 2! I hope ya'll like it.

Haru: Next chapter, Inuyasha discovers fast food; Kagome discovers Naraku's real intent, and…other stuff!

CW: If you didn't like Inuyasha all childish, don't worry. It was only for this chapter, unless you really like it. Give meh some feedback:p


End file.
